L'ego est un jeu
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Sam et Dean Winchester ont capturé un oméga du nom de Jackson, ils veulent leur faire dire qui est son alpha mais les choses ne vont pas vraiment se dérouler comme ils l'ont prévu... Pauvre Sam.


**écrit à l'occasion du défi pairing fanfiction spécial fête des pères n°3**

 **Contrainte : Crossover**

* * *

\- Stop, c'est bon ! Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais.

Comment il s'était foutu dans ce guêpier... il essayait pourtant de faire attention ! Ce n'était pas facile quand on n'a pas de meute, quand on est un loup-garou solitaire comme lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'arrivait à obéir à personne ! Il finissait toujours seul, abandonné de tous. Pire à présent, il était seul contre des chasseurs qui savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Il était foutu.

\- Bien, alors où est ton alpha ?

\- J'en ai pas... je suis un oméga, je suis seul, je n'ai pas de meute.

\- Bon, où est celui qui t'a mordu si tu préfère.

\- Il est... mort. Pas longtemps après m'avoir mordu.

Les deux chasseurs le fixèrent, dubitatif. Visiblement, ils ne le croyaient pas et ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. L'un d'eux soupira avant de reprendre.

\- écoute... , il prit la carte d'étudiant du jeune loup, Jackson Whittemore, tu n'es pas très doué pour le mensonge, alors si tu nous disais plutôt la vérité avant de terminer en loup-garou grillé ?

\- Ce serait dommage, vous voulez vraiment priver la terre d'un tel beau gosse ?

\- Oh mais je te rassure, je serais toujours là, moi.

\- Franchement, je ne dis pas que vous êtes moche... mais vous faites pas le poids.

Répondit Jackson comme un air de défi dans le regard. Dean finit par se tourner vers son frère, l'air contrit.

\- Non mais t'entends ce petit merdeux ? On peut le faire cramer, non ?

\- Dean... tu vas vraiment t'engueuler avec un gosse parce qu'il est plus beau que toi ?

Dean le fusilla du regard alors que Jackson émit un petit rire tout à fais mesquin, Sam, le frère de Dean, ne put retenir un sourire fier de lui. Pas qu'il les trouvait spécialement beau l'un ou l'autre, et surtout c'était très énervant de les entendre débattre là-dessus, mais clouer le bec de son grand frère n'avait pas de prix.

\- Bon, très bien, ça me donne une raison de plus de te tuer alors. J'élimine la concurrence.

\- Ah oui, alors que je suis attaché et vous armé jusqu'aux dents ! Vous avez pas l'impression que c'est un peu facile !

\- Dis donc, c'est pas comme si tu n'étais qu'un faible lycéen sans défense, tu es un loup-garou !

\- Je n'ai attaqué personne je vous signale ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas renversé, vous n'en aurez rien su !

\- Ouais, on aurait dû se douter que t'étais un boulet à ce moment-là. Jackson émit un petit grognement.

\- Je ne suis pas un boulet !

\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas de meute alors ? Puisque de toute évidence, ton alpha est toujours vivant... , Le loup serra la mâchoire.

\- Je voulais la morsure mais pas d'un alpha, je suis trop bien pour eux, je ne voulais obéir à personne alors après avoir eu ce que je voulais, je me suis tiré. Dean soupira avant de regarder son frère.

\- Boulet, je te dis. Y'a rien à en tirer.

\- Dean...

\- Il m'a donné faim ce con, je vais chercher de quoi bouffer.

\- Non, j'y vais sinon tu vas encore me prendre un truc plein de graisse. T'as qu'à le surveiller pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

\- D'accord mais n'oublie pas ma tarte.

\- Promis, je n'oublie pas ta tarte... répondit Sam, un brin amusé avant de partir.

Jackson prit conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé s'il voulait quelque chose... évidemment, ils comptaient le tuer de toute façon, pourquoi perdre son temps à le nourrir. Ça lui rappelait la fois où il avait été enfermé dans ce fourgon par les soins de Stiles et Scott, mais au moins, Stiles lui avait donné de quoi manger. Ils avaient envisagé de le tuer mais Scott avait été contre, finalement c'est Peter et Derek qui se sont chargés du sale boulot.

Il n'aurait pas pu juste mourir ? Ça lui aurait évité le problème de se trouver une meute ou encore d'arriver ici... ouais, il aurait été bien mieux mort, il n'y avait pas de doute.

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu chiales ? Fit Dean sur un ton qui laissait penser que ça l'énervait. Jackson détourna le visage, essayant de cacher désespérément les larmes qui coulaient.

\- Si vous avez l'intention de me tuer, faites-le et on en parle plus.

\- Ce n'est pas toi que l'on veut, c'est ton alpha. Te tuer n'a aucun intérêt pour le moment.

\- Et une fois que je vous aurais dis où vous pouvez le trouver, vous ferez quoi de moi ?

\- On te tuera.

Jackson lui envoya un regard blasé qui semblait signifier « c'est bien ce que je disais » alors que Dean souriait assez fièrement, faisant évidemment tout pour énerver ce gosse qui avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais bon, ce n'était justement qu'un gosse, il avait beau avoir des pouvoirs de loup-garou et un ego sur-dimensionné, il aurait pu tenter un tas de fois de s'échapper et n'en avait rien fais. Il lui avait même dis de le tuer maintenant, sa volonté de vivre n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne, et pourtant il avait sûrement vécu des choses bien plus dramatique que ce gosse. Le truc c'est que, lui, avait toujours son frère... et Jackson ne semblait avoir personne. Dean poussa un profond soupir avant de s'approcher du loup et coupa ses liens avec son couteau.

\- Mais ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je te dépèce pour qu'on puisse te manger ce soir.

\- Vous me libérez ? Mais pourquoi !

\- Parce que tu nous seras d'aucune utilité et qu'il n'y aucun intérêt à te tuer... tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, gamin.

\- Je suis bien plus dangereux que vous le pensez.

\- Oh mon dieu, je tremble... je sais ce que c'est que d'être un monstre.

\- Un monstre ? Ou un prédateur ? Parce que c'est plus ou moins ce que vous êtes, vous, les chasseurs...

\- Tu devrais t'enfuir avant que je te saute dessus alors.

\- Qui vous dit que ça ne va pas plutôt être l'inverse ?

\- Je demande à voir ! Rétorqua Dean avec un petit rire mesquin.

Jackson fronça les sourcils et se décida à agir, son ego semblant en prendre un coup à chaque fois que Dean ouvrait la bouche. Il se jeta sur lui, Dean avait toujours son couteau en main mais stoppa son geste de contre-attaque quand il se rendit compte que le loup ne l'attaquait pas. Non, il venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui le surprit grandement.

\- Je savais que j'étais irrésistible... lança Dean une fois le baiser rompu.

\- Tu devrais plutôt avouer que mes baisers sont divin !

\- Ah ! Je m'y connais en divin, et ça... ça n'a de baiser que de nom, mon pauvre.

Dean l'attrapa pour lui rendre un baiser intense et passionné, comme seul Dean Winchester sait les faire. Jackson ne réussit à contenir un petit gémissement, ce qui fit sourire le chasseur qui venait visiblement de gagner la compétition... jusqu'à ce que la porte se fasse entendre.

\- Dean ! Émit la voix de Sam, visiblement outré de ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! Rétorqua son frère, avec la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

Mais à peine eut-il quitté Jackson des yeux quelques secondes que celui-ci prit la tangente en passant par la fenêtre. Sam fixa Dean avant de soupirer lourdement.

\- Ah bah bravo !

\- Il faut le rattraper, je vais l'obliger à avouer que mes baisers sont les meilleurs !

\- Quoi ? Tu déconnes là, j'espère ?

Malheureusement Sam n'en sut pas plus, Dean partant à la pourchasse de Jackson, il ne laisserait pas ce gamin s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Sam soupira et préféra manger sa salade plutôt que de suivre Dean dans son nouveau trip. Puis il préférait ignorer ce qu'il se passerait vraiment une fois qu'il l'aura retrouvé...

* * *

 **\- ... Je le dis ou pas ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ton Dean est OOC.**

 **\- Bah non, je trouve pas...**

 **\- Jamais il aurait détaché Jackson !**

 **\- T'en sais rien, des fois il a des réactions bizarres...**

 **\- Et jamais Jackson aurait embrassé Dean comme ça !**

 **\- Ah ouais et pourquoi ? Dean est sexy ! Jackson aussi remarque.**

 **\- Tu voulais juste les voir ensemble en fait...**

 **\- Grave !**

 **\- Et Sam, tu le verrais avec qui alors ?**

 **\- Hmm... Theo.**

 **\- T'es vraiment un cas désespéré.**


End file.
